


It's Just Us

by ZoeyWinterRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Forgiveness, Gen, Genocide, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Redemption, Self-Reflection, Sibling Bonding, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyWinterRose/pseuds/ZoeyWinterRose
Summary: Every run is the same until things aren't. Everything happens in a pattern until an unlikely character decides to change things for the better.





	It's Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, it's so easy to tell Asgore's my favorite character it hurts XD

You had done this before. Like Frisk, you had reset over and over and they did everything twice. Now, here you were again, pressing onwards in the other child’s body, wiping out the monsters. Frisk never liked doing the things you did so they never watched. It couldn’t matter less to you, though. 

You watched the blood trail leading behind a pillar glimmer. It seeped into the tiled floors. You could still hear Sans’ grunting as he shifted behind it. Dust was mixed with the blood and it was always strange but it wasn’t your problem. 

You watched Frisk manifest and peak around the corner with a sympathetic look on their face. You couldn’t even begin to understand why the other child took such a liking to Sans of all characters. Sure, he was goofy and fun but he didn’t care about you. Not both of you, anyway. He liked Frisk. Maybe it was just how you were Maybe you were just unlikable.

“Can we stay with him?” Frisk asked like they didn’t do this every time. 

“Fine. You can stay. I’m staying over here.” You crossed your arms to show you were annoyed. You really weren’t. As much as you hated- no, that’s too strong a word. Disagreed- with the skeleton, you kind of understood why they wanted to do this. You would stay with Asriel, after all. 

“Thank you,” Frisk said with a smile. They got close to him and plopped down between his crossed legs. Even his shorts were damp with blood. 

They reached out and touched his hand. Their tiny, ghostly fingers wrapped around his bony index, the blood ignoring their transparent form. He smiled softly in response. 

“H-Hey… Kiddo…” He whispered, the pain lacing his voice. “Nice… T-to feel ya… again.” 

“Hi, Sans.” Their voice was soft and sweet, like always. They were the likable one. 

Sans forced an eye open, though it was still squinting through the pain, and he looked directly at them. He had learned to see them and feel them. They had gone through enough times that he’d grown used to them as an apparition. 

His hand moved to take theirs. His was cold, boney, red with blood. It was crumbling. Theirs was so much smaller, opaque, radiating a warmth only Frisk could. 

“Why… do you keep… d-doing this?” It wasn’t an angry question. Just a sad one. 

“Because I love you.” Frisk smiled softly. “We’re figuring stuff out, Sans. I promise we’ll stop it all soon.” 

You didn’t care for promises like that. Still, Sans chuckled softly. His grip loosened. They wrapped their thin arms around his chubby form and he crumbled even more like they were physical. 

They weren’t. 

“See ya… N-next run…?” Sans started going limp. 

“Always.” 

It was his unspoken permission to let go. Blood and dust collapsed into a pool around them on the checkered floor. He was gone and Frisk looked spotless. They floated over to you with only a sad smile. They had seen it too many times to cry. 

“Done?” you asked as if you hadn’t been eavesdropping this whole time. You were. You always did. You always felt a twinge of guilt too. 

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go.” You kept going. They floated behind you until you reached the throne room. It was easy. You both had been here before, more times than you could count.

Frisk floated inside. You wished you could too but you had to open the door. 

Asgore and Flowey were drinking tea. The flower looked numb yet scared. He knew what was going to happen and he waited, no longer feeling like he could fight it. The boss monster had lost look on his face, staring blankly at the ground. He stopped knowing what to do runs ago. 

The door opening got the king’s attention. He looked up yet Flowey’s eyes remained on the little child-sized table they were using. He knew what was happening. 

“You’re late.” Asgore smiled a sad, knowing smile. At some point, he started to remember too. Nobody knew why. “Shall we get this over with, then?” 

You smiled in the creepy way only you knew how. It didn’t mean you were happy, far from it actually. It was meant to be reassuring only it sent shivers down the flowery’s stem. 

You loved Asgore. You still did. Killing him always hurt, much more than anyone else did. 

Frisk’s ghostly form appeared in front of Flowey. He got close to them and tried to hide in their chest. Through their transparent form, his tears could be seen. Flowey wasn’t Flowey anymore. It was Asriel right now. He was always Asriel when you got to this point. He was scared and he just wanted his mom. Frisk was the one he kept going to, though. You pretended it didn’t hurt.

It did. 

“I have a request if you will.” Asgore showed no fear of you. He didn’t anymore. He never had in your entire life. 

You tilt your head, red eyes gleaming with interest. 

“You have all the time in the world. You’re just going to go back and do it all again, are you not?” 

Of course you were. Not because you enjoyed it but because you had to. It was boring and lonely with just yourself and Frisk. You both got bored and lonely. As annoying as Papyrus was or Sans pissed you off or Toriel tried too hard to love you, you always ended up missing them. So you reset. Once you enjoyed yourself and had the family you missed, you realize you just opened the monsters up to human attack and torment. None of them deserve what the humans would put them through, no matter how much you hated some of them. So you reset again, just to stop them from being hurt. You wouldn’t be able to kill them if they looked at you with betrayal. 

So they had to reset. Make them forget before you killed them. 

“I thought so.” Asgore still smiled though now it was sadder. “Sit with us, child. Have some tea.” 

You gave in and sat across from your ghostly counterpart. Flowey had stopped crying and was peering at you curiously. This was new. This was different. Asgore wanted you to do this, though. You couldn’t say no to him like this.

“The other one is here too, right?” Asgore asked as he sat. He was much too big for the table you realized was your and Asriel’s as kids. He hunched very much but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to prefer this as opposed to the throne or a regular table. 

“Hi, Dad,” Frisk said with a smile. They knew he couldn’t see them but he had learned to hear them. He had gotten used to talking with them and the other children he had locked away. He had gotten used to talking with souls. 

“There you are.” He looked in their general direction. “All my children in one place. Asriel, Frisk, and Chara. Wonderful.” 

You gave him an incredulous look. Despite what Flowey had done, Asgore still saw him as Asriel. He still loved him. Despite barely knowing Frisk, knowing their frequent resets of the world, he still loved them. Despite everything you did, the heartaches you put him through, he still loved you. 

“Chara?” He was looking at you with eyes heavy with worry. “My child, what’s wrong?” 

You only just realized you were crying. A few tears evolved into sobs, then painful-sounding wails. Asgore was quick to take you into his arms. Just like before- when he first adopted you- he was so much larger than you. He was warm, soft, and safe. He waited patiently for you to stop crying. The other two children piled into his arms with you. Flowey’s vines wrapped around the king’s arm and Frisk took the side opposite of you. To everyone else, their warm aura felt almost shy. He attempted to hug all of you. His eyes were glossy and he looked hurt because you were. 

“I-I… I miss home.” You whimpered out. 

“I see.” 

“I just want it to end.” You sounded too fragile to just have committed mass genocide. 

“You have the power to.” 

“But…” 

“You are tired. Frisk and Asriel are both tired too.” He lifted a giant paw and placed it on your cheek. He wiped your tears and gave you a genuine, hopeful smile. “Restart. Come back here. I’ll focus research on fitting you a body so you and Frisk won’t have to share. It isn’t much but I want to be a family again. You, Asriel, and Frisk too. Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

It did. No more being lonely. You missed Asgore. You missed him babying you. You missed the long days spent in the castle garden and quiet nights asleep in his lap. Even if you could do it through Frisk, it wasn’t the same. You wanted to be alone with him. You wanted to have time alone with your dad. 

“Yeah.” You admitted out loud. 

He gave you a look filled with so much love you feel your heart -your SOUL- crack. How could you ever have managed to kill this man so many times before? 

“Then go back. I’ll be here, little one. I’ll be waiting.” 

“What about the barrier? The surface? Wouldn’t you rather use my SOUL for that?” You sounded so childish but you needed to know. You didn’t want the false hope. 

“A long time ago, I would have said yes.” Asgore nodded slightly. “But no. No more human deaths, especially not my children. I’m done chasing the surface.” 

“What do you mean…?” 

“We’ll simply find another way. Artificial souls or the passing of older, willing humans. Something else.” 

“What if you don’t remember?” 

“I’ll remember.” His smile was reassuring filled with promise. “I’m getting better at remembering.” 

“Tell me something that happened in the last run.” You crossed your arms and look up into his big, soft eyes. The reddish browns were very warm. 

“You and Frisk fought over a chocolate bar.” He grinned wide and proudly. To a normal human, those sharp fangs would be terrifying. They weren’t to you, though. 

“Who won?” 

“If memory serves correctly, your brother ate it.” 

Flowey stuttered out an apology, sounding more and more like Asriel with each word. It was endearing. Frisk giggled and nodded to confirm that yes, Flowey did indeed eat it. You slowly turn your head to the flower, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. 

“You.” Your voice was cold but held less hate than usual when you were angry. You just couldn’t be angry at him, not right now. Things were going well and you wouldn’t let yourself be angry. 

He squeaks as a response and ducks behind your father. Frisk shrugs slightly when you look to them for help. 

“I was going to split it,” they said in their defense. You knew they were, they always did. 

“It was mine!” You shouted with all the dramatics you didn’t need for a chocolate bar. 

“Now, children.” Asgore chuckled softly. “You’ll each get some next time you visit. Does that sound fair?” 

“Yes, sir.” Frisk relaxed against him with a big smile. The ghostly form shuddered against his armor. 

You pout but you still weren’t even a little angry. You could get annoyed with Toriel and Asriel but never Asgore. 

“Now,” He said softly, his voice gravely from the low tone. “Go back. I’ll be waiting. Then we can have all the chocolate and pie and flowers you want. As long as you don’t eat the flowers, of course.” His eyes went wide and dark and the realization of his poorly tasted words.

Flowey tensed, so did Frisk. You didn’t. You leaned back and laughed. It was a big, hardy laugh you hadn’t let out in years. Not since you were alive. You laughed so hard, you fell against his leg. Even if he regretted his wording, he laughed too. The position you were in sent memories flooding back and you let them in instead of blocking them out. You remembered those nights you and Asgore would stay up and eat sweets by the fire in secret only to be found out and scolded by Toriel. You remembered the long days learning to care for the flowers and sneaking out at night to see them under the hole that led you to this happiness. It felt nice. 

“Dad?” You whisper almost shyly and curse your own voice. “Can we stay like this for a little while?” 

“I don’t see a problem with that.” He ran the tips of his nails through your hair.

You were curled up on one side and Frisk was on the other. Flowey was pressed against a nook in Asgore’s neck and nuzzled against him like a cat. Asgore himself was hunched over almost painfully so but he didn’t mind. You were all comfortable like this for a while. 

Despite everything you all went through and had done, you loved each other. Even if you yourself hated to admit loving Frisk, you did. You still loved Asriel even if he was a soulless flower. You would never stop loving Asgore or anyone else in your family. You did bad things but they loved you too and right now it was okay. 

It would be okay from now okay because you had them and they had you and nothing would change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and it wasn't originally supposed to be first-person but it ended up like that. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
